Omoide
by Angel Sakura
Summary: A story about how Lee becomes who he appeared to be in Digimon Tamers and a look in the life of Lee before and after he becomes a Tamer. Yaoi warning. Also, contest information inside.


I could not remember when did I get interest in Digimon even though it was the thing that had assist me too go through the darker time of my short life and had completely altered my life forever ****

Title: Omoide

****

Rating: PG13 

****

Genre: Angst/ Romance

****

Archive: FF.net

****

Warning: Yaoi

****

Pairing: Takari (Takato/ Lee)

****

Summary: A story about how Lee becomes who he appeared to be in Digimon Tamers and a look in the life of Lee before and after he becomes a Tamer. Yaoi

****

OMOIDE

By Angel Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Digimon Tamers belong to Toei Animation, Saban, Bandai and other companies and people. 

A/N: Omoide is Japanese for memories. I changed a few things in Digimon Tamers to fit this story. In this story, Lee only has one sister who is Shuichon, in other words he doesn't have an older brother and sister, so he's the oldest. Also a part of this story come from episode 4. I don't know what the exact dialogues are because I only know a little bit of Japanese and I never watch the dub (not even the clips). The narration of Lee and the action part of this story is set some time between episodes 5 to 7. Information on Bomber Nanimon comes from Megchan's site. And I've never played the digimon card game before so I'm not too sure what exactly the High Speed Plug-in card did. I just choose this card because it has the word 'speed' in it. ^^ So these basically are the things that you should know about this story which is a mixture of angst, action, romance as well as some father and son moments and fluffy brother and sister relationship. By the way, I use some Japanese in this story. In case, The translations are at the end. One last thing, this story switches between Lee's POV and general POV. Lee's POV is in normal font and general POV is italic. Also, a special thanks to Louise/ girl_starfish for beta read this story for me.

People often saw me as someone who was calm, gentle, thoughtful and responsible, but only a few people knew about the darkness inside me. When I was a lot younger, I was a very different person compared to what I appear to be now. I had gone through a huge transformation, which was caused by my sister and Digimon. In fact, Digimon completely altered my life forever. 

I had lacked love since the day I was born. The only people who cared about me were my parents. I didn't have any relatives. My father was disowned by his family when he announced his engagement with my mother. They strongly believed that he was a traitor. All this 'hatred' and 'betrayal' originated from a war which ended nearly over a century ago. 

My grandparents had suffered a lot during World War Two. The Japanese killed most of their relatives and friends. But they survived and the only price they paid were my grandfather's lost leg and the terrible memories that forever remained in their hearts. Yet this memory had caused the desertion of their own son and their grandchild who they never met. The war, which had ended long before my father came into existence, had caused hatred within a family and ruined the rare chance of happiness and love for a child who was named Lee Jenya, a bastard in his grandparent's eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

A man stood in front of a giant house and slowly pressed the doorbell. A little boy stood next to him. His blue eyes were full of awe as he looked at the house. He had never seen a place so huge before. He looked up at the man and asked, "Otousan, are all houses in Hong Kong so big?"

The man shook his head and rubbed the little boy's blue hair as he said with a smile, "No, most people live in very small places here. Your grandparent are en exception because they're rich." Then his smile faded, "Jen, just remember that you can't speak Japanese in front of your grandparent and be very polite, okay?" 

Lee nodded and said, "Don't worry. I promised that I would be a good boy."

The man nodded and smiled sadly. Then he turned back to look at the door and continued their long wait for the door to open. By the time the door was opened, Lee had fallen asleep. They had stood outside the house for over three hours. It was only natural that the poor boy was very tired for this was a boring situation: standing in front of an extraordinarily large house and waiting, waiting, waiting…

Finally the door had opened itself and a cold voice said, "Come in." Lee's father prepared to wake up Lee. But looking at the boy's sleeping form, he decided that he would let him continue his dream. The child's smile showed that he was having a wonderful dream even though he was exhausted from the plane ride and the long wait. He carefully picked his son up and walked inside.

The man paced slowly up the stair and entered a room. An old man was sitting on a wheelchair in the room. As he looked at the father and the child in his arms, his eyes were full with all kinds of emotion: anger, sadness, betrayal, hatred and love. Lee's father said softly, "Father…"

The old man nodded and said as he motioned towards a door, "Put the boy in there. We're going to talk."

After the father put his son in the bedroom, he turned around. It was time for him to face his own father whom he had not met for years. 

Another hour went by, Lee finally woke up and he found himself in an unusually large room. He looked around. The room made him shiver. Despite the expensive decorations, the room felt empty. He got up from the bed and wondered where his father was. Then he heard someone talking through one of the door. Out of curiosity, he tiptoed towards the door, hoping that nobody could hear him, and started eavesdropping. It was a big mistake for what he heard would destroy his innocence and forever haunt his melancholy soul.

"But father, he is your grandchild…"

"No, he is not. That child is just a bastard. If you can't remember we disowned you years ago. And you're no longer my son unless you get a divorce with that woman."

"Please father. All I want is for you to recognise Jenrya as your grandchild. I know that you have never like my wife because she's Japanese. But you can't punish her for a war that she never participated in."

"All Japanese are evil! And it's because of your bastard that you married that woman."

"But father, you know that I married her because I love her, not because she was pregnant and you hadn't see Jenrya at all until today. Can't you at least give him a chance?" 

"No! And this is final! Go and wake up that bastard and get out of here!"

"Father, why are you so stubborn?! Jenrya has the same blood as you!"

The old man couldn't stand it any longer and slapped his own son across the face, "Stop that now! Both your bastard and you are not related to me in any way. He's the child of that whore and you're her husband!"

Lee was furious. He couldn't stand anyone who hit his father and insulted his mother. He threw the door opened and stared angrily at his 'grandfather'. "Stop insulting my family! Kusottare-jijii!"

The boy's father looked at the child sternly, "You can't talk like that, Jenrya. He's your grandfather."

But Lee ignored him and continued to shout, "I'll never have a grandfather like you! You're a bad man!"

The old man looked at the blue haired boy with anger, "Dare ni mono wo ii-agatterun da?"

"Oh well… so you know how to speak Japanese. I think that you hate everything that has something to do with Japan!" Lee taunted.

The old man eyes were now filled with the fire of anger. He hit the little boy across the face hard, sending him to the floor, as he yelled, "You bastard! You don't have any right to talk to me like that because you're just a bastard. And I'm sure that a lot of people would agree with me too. You're just half-Chinese, half-Japanese! You're nothing but a bastard! You'll always be a bastard!"

Lee stood up. His face was now red. But he refused to give up. He walked towards the old man. His eyes were hard and without emotion as he once again said, "I'm not a bastard…"

The boy's father held his son back and shook his head as he said, "Stop that now, Jenrya. It doesn't matter if your grandfather doesn't want to help us. We're going to go back to Japan now, so say goodbye to your grandfather."

Lee looked up at his father as he once again regained his calmness, then turned back to the old man. He bowed and said as polite as possible, "Sayonara."

The man nodded at the child and said to the old man, "Goodbye father. Don't worry. I'll never come back again."

Then the father and the son walked out of the house, leaving the still furious old man inside. Lee said softly, "I'm sorry, otousan."

His father smiled and said, "Don't be sorry. But just remember that violence is bad and it's not good to be controlled by your anger. Also don't mind what your grandfather said, okay?"

The boy nodded. But in reality, he could never forget what the old man said, "You're just a half Chinese, half Japanese! You're nothing but a bastard! You'll always be a bastard!"

*~*~*~*~* 

Besides my lack of love, I couldn't understand friendship either. I didn't have any friend. Like my 'grandfather' said, a bastard like me didn't deserve friendship. I had known this since I was very young. People didn't need friends who were different from them. People would never be friend with me because I was a half-Chinese, half-Japanese bastard. So I isolated myself from the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

A young boy stood in front of the class and said, "Ohayogozaimasu. I'm Lee Jenrya."

The teacher, Miss Mizuki, could see that Lee was uncomfortable in talking in front of the class and smiled with encouragement at him as she said, "You don't need to be afraid." Then she turned back to the class and asked, "So do any of you have any questions…"

Before the young teacher finished her question, a girl jumped up and asked enthusiastically, "Lee-kun, why is your name so strange/ I never heard anyone with that kind of name before. What school did you go to before you come here? Why did you transfer here? And…"

"Miaka, I think that you should stop now and let Lee answer your questions." Miss Mizuki shook her head as she interrupted. Then she smiled gently at the blue-haired boy and nodded. 

Lee looked hesitant for a few seconds before he said softly, "My name is weird because my father is Chinese. And I transferred from Fukito Academy to here because my father has a new job here."

"Your father is a Chinese? Then are you Chinese too? Where was your father from? Why was he in Japan?" Miaka asked again excitingly.

Lee looked at the teacher who once again smiled encouragely before he answered, "My father came from Hong Kong. He came here because… because he married my mother. I'm only half Chinese." When he finished sadness and anger had flashed across his eyes, but nobody could see it.

The hyperactive girl opened her mouth again, but before she could said anything a boy with glasses asked, "Excuse me but is Fukito Academy a school for smart and rich kids? If it is, I've a cousin who study in the high school section there."

Lee nodded embarrassedly. He never expected that anyone would know about his former school. Then Miaka attacked the blue head with another chain of questions, "Wow, is that school cool? Are you very smart? Or are you very rich?"

"Miaka, can't you stop asking question? I'm sure that our new classmate is not rich or clever at all. If he is, he would never come to the worst primary school in West Shinjuku." Another boy said.

The teacher walked towards the boy's desk and stared at the boy straight at his eyes disapprovingly as she said, "Kagami, now you're being rude again. You know that it's not good to be like that, right? And I'm sure that you remember your last detention…" 

The boy immediately pleaded, "No! Miss Mizuki, please don't give me another detention!" Then he turned to Lee and bowed as he said, "I'm sorry, Lee-kun. I didn't mean what I said."

Miaka laughed and sticked her tongue out at Kagami. Then she said, "Lee-kun, just ignore Kagami. He is just being stupid as always. He can be a little mean sometimes but he won't do anything because he's afraid of out teacher who loves to give creepy detentions. All of us know that you come here because your father works here now."

Miss Mizuki smiled at the girl and walked back to the front of the class and said, "That's enough introduction for now. I'm sure that all of you would make Lee feel welcome. And Lee, you can sit besides Miaka since it's very clear that she really wants to be friends with you. And Kagami, you're responsible for showing Lee around and helping him in every possible way as your apology to him as well as a punishment for being rude to your fellow classmate. And now it's time for the fun to begin, so take out your maths book!"

As Kagami sighed, "Why do I need to stuck with such a weird teacher?" Lee walked to his seat and sat down without looking at the girl. He was lying about the reason he was transferred to a new school. His father had changed his job because Lee didn't have any friends in his old school. Even though his parents wanted him to have the best education, they wanted him to socialise with other people and believed that their son would fit in better in a normal public school. But the boy would try his best to avoid being friends with anyone. In his narrow mind, he strongly believed that he didn't deserve happiness and friendship. He had a reputation of being a loner to keep even though he was now at a completely new school and he was successful as all the students including Miaka had forgotten about him a few months later.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Even though I tried very hard to be alone when I was younger, I longed for friendship. But I ignored my desire and the sadness within me. My parents knew that it was the trip to Hong Kong that caused my determination of being alone forever and understood that nobody could force me to make friends. 

My father believed that it was his fault that I was like this so he brought a lot of toys for me to try to keep me happy. He was rich and very successful in his job. He thought that if I didn't want to play with other kids, I could always play with myself. But under the influence of my father instead, I enjoyed doing anything technical more than playing. So despite the fact that I was only a young child, I already had my own computer set. 

But one day, my father brought a new toy for me. This toy had decreased my differences with other children as I began to share my first same interest with them: my interest in Digimon. After my father gave me my first Digimon toy, I started to listen quietly to the conversation of other children at school especially when it was about Digimon. The first crack had finally appeared on the wall which I built around myself and it became larger a few months later when my personality began to change. I had a younger sister now. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lee was doing his homework when his father opened the door. He said, "Jenrya, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The boy stopped his work and looked at his father, "Of course you can, otousan."

His father smiled as he sat on the bed and coughed before he said, "Your mother and I had been thinking about whether we should tell you this. Your mother doesn't want to tell you now because she wants it to be a surprise. But I think that we should tell you first or you'll be too shocked"

"I'm sure that nothing would give me a shock. If mother wants it to be a surprise, then don't tell me. I can wait." The boy said as he wondered what his father was trying to say.

The father rubbed his son head and said, "You're a good boy, Jenrya. But I think that it would be better if I tell you now." He stopped for a moment and said, "You're going to have a sister."

"A sister…" Lee whispered.

The older man nodded, "Hai. We found out that your mother was pregnant awhile ago now and I think that it's time to tell you. We're happy that we're going to have a baby. But it's not just because we want it. It's also because of you. I know that you don't like to be alone. Sometimes I wish that I could spend more time with you but my job needs me to travel a lot. We hope that you won't be so lonely now that you're going to have a sister."

Lee didn't say anything for awhile. All he did was looking at his hand. Then he looked at his father and said, 'Don't worry, otousan. I'm going to be a good brother."

A few months later, Lee stared at the baby girl in front of him as he said softly, "Kawaii… What's her name?"

His mother smiled and answered, "Her name is Shuichon. Don't you think that she's cute?"

The blue-head nodded as he continued to look at his new sister. "Imouto, I promise that I will take care of you and be the best brother ever."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Having Shuichon as my little sister gave me happiness and I began to re-think a lot of things. I started to forget that it was necessary for me to be a loner and thought may be I deserve some happiness as well. I was no longer lonely because I played with her whenever I had free time. I even started to talk with other students at school despite the fact that I was still afraid of being too close with anyone except my dear sister.

Because of the fact that my father was often away and that my mother need time to do housework, I had taken the responsibility of looking after Shuichon. I was also determined to protect her. I didn't want her to deal with the problem of being a 'bastard' because it was the cause of my loneliness and sadness. I wanted my imouto to be happy just like how my parents wanted me to be happy too. 

I had changed a lot after Shuichon was born because I was no longer alone. I finally had a purpose in my life, which was to protect my little sister. Under the effect of my first major transformation, the crack on my wall grew larger and larger. But when my father bought me another gift, the wall began to shake and my life was forever changed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Lee and Shuichon were playing in the living room, waiting for their father to returned. It had been three weeks since the siblings had seen him. Shuichon asked, "Onnichan, otousan going to come back today, right?"

Lee nodded and said, "Yes, otousan should be home very soon now."

"Do you think that he will give us any gifts?" The little girl looked up at her brother and asked.

"I'm not sure. But he gives us things every time, so I think that he will." The boy smiled as he answered.

Just then, the door opened and a man walked in as he said, "Tadaima!"

Hearing the voice, Shuichon stood up immediately and ran to hug the newcomer as she said, "Otousan, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Shuichon." Then he turned to his son who stood behind Shuichon. 

Lee hugged his father hesitantly and said, "Otousan, okaeri nasai! Okaasan is cooking dinner in the kitchen. I'll take your things back to your room." Then he turned to his sister and said, "Come on, Shuichon. I need some help here and then we'll finish the game that we're playing."

The little girl complained as she picked up the smallest bag, "But I want my present now, Onnichan!"

Lee took his sister's hand with his free hand and lead her away as he said, "I'm sure that otousan will give you your present after dinner. But you must give Otousan sometime to talk with okaasan first. Remember what we said last night? No dinner, no present…"

The father looked at his children and smiled as he walked towards the kitchen. He was so glad that his children were getting along so well, but he was also relived that his son had gradually opened up himself. 

Time flew by quickly and dinner was soon over. The youngest member of the family immediately jumped up and down and said, "We finished dinner now, otousan! Can I have my present now? Onnichan said that you'll give us present after dinner." 

The girl's father smiled as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom. "Alright, I'll going to get them now." 

Lee glared at Shuichon and said, "When I said after dinner, I meant after we finish eating and pack up everything."

"Jenrya, it's alright. I'm sure that your father didn't mind. " The children's mother said as she started to pick up the dishes.

"I'll help you, okaasan." Lee ignored Shuichon's sticked-out tongue and stood up to help his mother.

A few minutes later, the thing which the little girl had long awaited for finally appeared. Shuichon dashed towards her father who had just sat on the sofa, with her eyes fixed on one of the box in his hand and asked, "Otousan, is this for me?" The father answered by giving a box to his daughter.

Shuichon immediately took the box and said excitingly, "Arigatou, otousan! You're the best!" To further more showing her excitement, she started ran around the house with her present. 

The father smiled and turned around to see his son who had just walked out of the kitchen. He said, "Jenrya, can you come here for awhile?"

Lee shouted at his sister before sitting down beside his father, "Shuichon, stop running around before okaasan gets angry."

"Arigatou, Jenrya." The man said suddenly, causing his son to look at him with confusion. So he said, "Jenrya, thank you for looking after your mother and sister for me when I'm away. I'm so glad to have a son like you."

Lee blushed slightly at his father's compliment, "Otousan, you don't need to thank me. It's my responsible to look after Shuichon. I made that promise when she was still a baby."

The father smiled at his son and said, "You're a good boy, Jenrya. I wouldn't know what would happen with you're not here." Then he looked at the other box in his hand and handed it to Lee as he said, "And this is your present. I had learned that you like Digimon, so I brought this when I saw it in a shop. It's an American Digimon game."

"American Digimon game?" The blue head said when he looked at the box. His eyes were shining with happiness.

His father nodded and said, "I think that you would like to go try it out. So you can go to your room now. I will go and help your mother."

Lee stood up and bowed as he said, "Arigatou, otousan." Then he ran back to his room and set up the game in the quickest possible way. After that he stared at the computer screen with extreme eagerness as the game finally started. 

Despite Lee's excitement, his eyes were very serious as a list of digimon showed up. He was very careful in choosing his digimon partner in the game because he didn't want to regret his choice. After a few minutes of pressing the 'enter' key mindlessly, a name of digimon caught his eyes. He whispered, "Terriermon, a vaccine child digimon…"

So with a simple click on the mouse, he had chosen Terriermon as his partner and a friend for life without knowing it. During the next few months, his addiction towards the game showed clearly. He spent almost every free moment in front of his computer, playing the game. Even though Terriermon was only an electronic game character, a bond was gradually developed between Lee and Terriermon and Lee had began his first step in his destiny as a Digimon Tamer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sadistic and lonely child in me slowly dissolved after I became a Digimon Tamer. Terriermon had become my best friend. He taught me the meaning of friendship and that there were people besides my family who cared about me. He was someone who I could talk with about my feelings and deepest secrets as he understood me and always knew my feelings. 

Terriermon had become the most important part of my life. But this relationship also caused my fear. I was afraid that he would leave me one day. As Terriermon and I were forced to battle one digimon after another, my fear accumulated. One day, he might be badly hurt and die…

Being a Digimon Tamer also became a cause of my confusion. Before I got my D-arc and fought with real Digimon, I used to believe that every Digimon was our friend. And yet I was forced to help my partner to destroy them. I knew that they were causing danger to people, but sometimes I couldn't help but feel sad as I saw another digimon disintegrate into data and disappear before my eyes. So I avoided unnecessary battles unconsciously.

The only thing which could make me feel better about my action was that there were other Digimon Tamers like me somewhere out there. And then I met him. Matsuda Takato. Even though we were in the same school for years, we were never in the same class. But I was silently watching him since I first saw him in the school corridor. I had a strong desire to become his friend. Everytime I walked pass him at school, I wished that I could talk to him. But all I did was continued to walk away until that day, the day when I found out that he was a Digimon Tamer like me.

A strong friendship developed between Takato and me after that day. We spent a lot of time together because we shared the same secrets: our digimon partners, the battles that we were forced into and our identities as Digimon Tamers. Our friendship was formed because we needed to support each other. I often helped Takato in his first few battles as his digimon was just a newborn and he was not a very strong fighter because of his refusal to fight and his not-so-good ability to choose the right card during real life battles. Takato helped me to go through my hidden fear that finally came to the surface when Terriermon almost destroyed the carpark and killed Ruki after he evolved. Takato also assisted me in making friends which was a skill I lacked. 

Because of our identity as a Digimon Tamers, Takato and I became very close friends. I was very glad about it because now I could closely observe his amazing eyes which changed constantly between crimson and brown under different emotions. I really loved his eyes. I also loved his slightly spiky brown hair, his imagination and creativity… I loved him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was one of the normal peaceful days in West Shinjuku, two boys were walking side by side in the park. The only things, which decrease the normality of the scene, were the red dinosaur-like creature that followed them closely and the cute bunny-like 'plush' that was sitting in the hand of the blue-haired boy.

Takato was busy talking with his companion, shifting topics from school to their favourite Digimon card game and to the problem that they faced as a Digimon Tamers, while Lee listened quietly and made appropriate comments occasionally. But their peaceful walk was soon over as a mist suddenly formed in the childrens playground that was a short distance away from them. 

Under his tamer's instinct, Lee looked at the boy next to him. Both of them nodded and began dashing towards the strange fog as they put on their emerald green sunglasses or the bright yellow goggles with blue lens. When they were running, Terriermon jumped off his partner's arm and led the way into the mist with Guilmon. 

After they entered the mist the Tamers took off their eyewear and stared at the Digimon in front of them as Terriermon said, "Now that's what I called a weird Digimon." 

"Bomber Nanimon. A champion virus digimon." Lee said as he looked at his D-arc.

Takato looked at his friend and said, "His name is so strange."

Lee nodded, "But he may be very strong." Then he turned to his Digimon and said, "Be careful, Terriermon."

"Moumantai, Jen!" Terriermon said as he went towards the Digimon. 

But before he was close enough to attack, Bomber Nanimon smirked and shouted, "Freethrow Bomb!" as he threw a bomb at him. Then he began throwing bombs at the Tamers' digimon madly. 

Terriermon and Guilmon ran, jumped and flipped through the air, trying their best to dodge the furious attacks. Lee was thinking as he watched that his digimon could barely dodge some of the flying explosive. A list of the cards he had with him went through his mind quickly…A few seconds later, he made his decision and took out a card as he began his card slash sequence, "Card Slash! High Speed Plug-in!" 

With the help of his partner, Terriermon's speed increased dramatically. He dodged all the bombs easily and started his own attack as he shouted, "Blazing Fire!" But the attack did not work very well as the bomb-throwing digimon stumbled back a few steps. Bomber Nanimon was now filled with anger and was throwing bombs everywhere randomly.

One of the bombs was flying towards Takato. The boy's mind froze as he saw the bomb. He could not move through his fear. Guilmon looked towards his Tamer, wanting to help, but was too busy dodging the attacks himself. 

"Takato!' Lee screamed and unconsciously ran towards his friend. With his kung fu training, he was successful in reaching the boy and threw him down onto the ground before the bomb hit him. 

Terriermon and Guilmon stared at their partners and sighed when they saw that both of them were safe. They didn't realise that their enemy had stoped his attacks and was looking at the human boys or saw that another digimon, namely Culumon, was watching the scene silently behind a tree and his symbol was glowing when the bomb was on the brink of hitting the goggled boy.

E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N. The word appeared in Lee's D-arc screen as it began glowing in a green light. Under the light, Terriermon said, "Terriermon shinka! Galgomon!" When the evolution finished, a beast man digimon with bunny ears, blue pants and revolver as his hands took his place. 

"This is for nearly killing Takato and Lee!" Galgomon said and shot Bomber Nanimon with his revolver. The digimon didn't have enough time to react and disintegrated into data immediately. Knowing that his tamer would not like it if he absorbed the data, he devolved back into Terriermon again and ran towards the boys with Guilmon.

But Lee didn't notice all that had happened as his mind was focusing on the boy who laid in front of him. When he pushed Takato onto the ground, the goggled boy hit his head and fell into a state of unconsciousness. After checking that his friend was still alive, Lee shook his friend slightly, hoping that he would wake up. When it failed, he said into the motionless boy's ear, "Takato, please wake up!" But the brown haired boy remained still.

Guilmon who had now reached his partner asked worriedly, "Is Takato alright?"

Lee nodded but his mind was completely on the unconscious boy in front of him. He was anxious about the fact that Takato did not wake up. If it was a normal day, he would try to get his friend to the hospital. But today he did not do this simple thing which he knew from when he was very young as his mind was not functioning properly under the shock of the near death experience of the boy he was secretly in love with. 

Staring at Takato who looked like he was sleeping, Lee temporarily forgot about the event that had just happened. Inside his head, all he could think of was how adorable Takato looked. Subconsciously he slowly placed his fingers on his best friend's face as his other hand smoothed the messy brown hair, then he lowered his head and brushed his lips slightly over his fellow tamer's lips. The kiss was soft and short, revealing Lee's gentle personality and his love for the boy in front of him.

After kissing his best friend, Lee touched his own lips, smiling tenderly as he thought about how soft and sweet Takato's lips were. But his thoughts were disturbed as Guilmon shouted, "Takato is waking up!" 

It was then that the blue head finally realised that Guilmon and Terriermon were present. He looked at Terriermon and asked hesitantly, "You saw what I did?"

His digimon nodded and smiled as he said, "Moumantai!"

Lee sighed and turned to Guilmon, "Guilmon, please don't tell Takato about what I did."

The dinosaur-like digimon looked at the boy with puzzlement but nodded at his request. Then he turned his attention back to his partner who had finally woken up. He asked, "Takato, are you alright?"

The goggled boy nodded. He touched his head and winced under the pain. After that, he asked, "Did you guys beat that Digimon?"

"We did! Terriermon shinka and destroyed him! I was so afraid that you were going to die when that bomb was going to hit you. But Lee saved you and said that you're alright." Guilmon replied.

Takato smiled at his digimon. Then he turned towards his friend and said, "Arigatou, Lee-kun."

As he helped Takato to get up, Lee said with embarrassment "You don't need to thank me. I think that we should get you home now and you may need to see a doctor too."

Takato smiled at his best friend, "I need to thank you anyway. But you're right that we need to go now. It's getting dark."

So the two Digimon Tamers walked back home. But on their way, Lee kept replaying the things that had happened that day, particularly his first kiss, over in his mind. It was a day that would forever remain in his memory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even though it was a week since I kissed Takato, I could still remember the taste and softness of his lips. Every night I dreamed of how I kissed him. And this dream continued even when I was awake as I spent a lot of my time thinking about that wonderful kiss. But it hurt when I thought about it because this first kiss was also my last kiss with Takato. 

I shouldn't even have kissed Takato in the fist place. It was one of the biggest mistakes that I ever made. I understood that Takato did not love me and that he was not even gay. I knew that he had a crush on this girl, Juri, for years. His reactions and his constant blushing in her presence had proved it. 

Besides Juri, I believed that he had began to have feeling for Ruki, another Tamer like us. Even though Ruki always tried to fight with us and it was very clear that she cared about nothing except winning, Takato often talked about her. He even went to her house to talk with her. By that, I could see that he really cared about her. This feeling may even have changed to love.

I sighed at the thought of Juri and Ruki. Even if they did not exist, I still would not win love from Takato. I was glad that he had yet to find out that I had kissed him and I hoped that he would never find out. I was afraid that our friendship would end if he found out. I didn't want to loose his friendship because he was my first human friend. I didn't care about whether he would even love me. I could only be satisfied with our friendship even though I loved him because a bastard like me didn't deserve love. 

****

Japanese Translation:

1. Otousan - father

2. Kusottare-jijii - Shitty old goat 

3. Dare ni mono wo ii-agatterun da? - Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?

4. Sayonara - bye

5. Ohayogozaimasu

6. Hai - yes

7. Kawaii - cute

8. Imouto - sister

9. Onnichan - brother

10. Tadaima – I'm back

11. okaeri nasai – welcome home

12. Okaasan - mother

13. Arigatou - thank

__

14. shinka – evolution/ digivolve

****

Contest:

The era of Digimon Adventure had came to an end, it's time for us to move on! Because of the lack of Tamers stories (especially yaoi ones) online, the first Digimon Tamers fanfiction contest begins! And here are the rules:

  1. Since it is a yaoi contest, one of the main pairing must be male/ male.
  2. You can enter as many fics as you like.
  3. Rating can be ranged from G to NC17
  4. There're no restriction in length, but long story especially series will have better chance of winning.
  5. It's alright to post your story at any places but please e-mail me with the story or at least the link to the story.
  6. Completely correct grammar and spelling are not necessary because my grammar is not too good either. But stories with far too many spelling and grammar mistakes may not have very high chance of winning, so please at least proof read your story once.
  7. Your story must be a real fanfiction which mean no script format.
  8. It would be better if the characters are IC.
  9. Finally the main characters in the story must be from Digimon Tamers! Digimon Adventure characters can only appeared if it is a crossover or AU.

There are 4 different categories. You can put your story in as many categories as you like. Here are the categories:

  1. Best Takato/ Lee Fanfiction
  2. Best Other Yaoi Couples Fanfiction (Any stories which the main couple is not Takato/ Lee)
  3. Best AU fanfiction (This is for those people who doesn't know enough things about Digimon Tamers but still wish to enter the contest. Any stories with Adventure/ Tamers crossover will be put in this category. This is the only category where extreme OOC are allowed)
  4. Best Overall Fanfiction

There are 2 winners in the Takato/ Lee and Overall section, but only 1 winner in other categories. And now onto the prize which the winner can choose anything from the following:

  1. Fanfic with whatever couples and plot you choose
  2. Fanart (I don't recommend this prize because I don't have a scanner. But I'll try my best in finding one if someone really want it or I can spend days in front of the computer, trying to draw something with my mouth )
  3. Music Video (I will use whatever pic and clips as well as MP3 that I have to make a music video with any topic of your choice.)
  4. Wallpaper 
  5. A set of stationary (A letter set created by me with whatever characters/ couples you want. But you need to print them out with your own paper ^^)

I would put up samples of what I can do before the contest ended. The deadline of the contest is March 1, 2002. So there're a lot of times for even the slowest writer in the world *cough* which I suppose is me… If you have any questions about the contest or want to be a judge, please e-mail me at kymavis@hotmail.com

**** __


End file.
